minec1fandomcom-20200215-history
Log
0'Log' or wood is a block what grows on trees, used to create planks. It comes in six species: oak, birch, spruce, jungle, dark oak, and acacia. Naturally generation Oak wood generates to village houses, witch huts or woodlands mansions. Oak wood can be found from bonus chests (1-3) with chance of about 28%. Usage Crafting Wood: Planks: Others: NOTE: You may must craft planks! * Boat * Bowl * Button * Charcoal Smelt * Chest * Crafting Table * Door * Fence * Fence gate * Ladder * Sign * Stick * Torch * Planks * Wooden Axe * Wooden Hoe * Wooden Pickaxe * Wooden Pressure Plate * Wooden Shovel * Wooden Slab * Wooden Stairs * Wooden Sword * Wooden Trapdoor As fuel Wood logs can be used as a fuel in furnaces, smelting 1.5 items per block. It is far more efficient to craft each wood block into four wood planks: each plank will burn as long as the log would have, for a total of 6 items. Smelting wood into charcoal is slightly better: each charcoal will smelt 8 items, but the charcoal itself needs to be smelted. The net items smelted therefore is 7. Also, the increased need to load and unload items will usually result in some loss of smelting time. History Classic May 21, 2009: 'Notch shows interest in adding wood. '0.0.14a: '''Called '''log when first introduced, oak wood was one of the first blocks in Minecraft. 0.24 (August 25, 2009): 'Breaking log now drops 3–5 wood planks. Indev 'February 23, 2010: 'Breaking log gives the block instead of planks. Alpha 'v1.2.0: Wood would now only be destroyed by fire if it had several sides simultaneously burning. If only one side was burning, the fire and wood block would last forever. Beta 1.2: ' '* 'Added birch and spruce wood. * Wood can now be smelted into charcoal. '1.4: 'Wood and wood planks will now burn and be destroyed if any one of the sides are lit on fire. This can happen in 1.6.6 again but may not happen to all wood. '1.5: ' '* 'With the addition of birch and spruce saplings, their respective wood types become renewable resources. * Added "Getting Wood" achievement for chopping then pick up wood. Official release '1.2.1: 'Added jungle wood. '1.2.4: 'Different types of wood now produce different colors of planks when crafted. '1.3.1: 12w16a: 'Oak wood is now found in the new bonus chests. '12w22a: 'Inventory sprites for blocks were flipped from left to right. '12w30d: 'All types of blocks of wood are now rotatable, with the wood placed with the inner side facing the player (similarly to pistons). '1.4.2: ' '* 'Wood blocks now have new sounds when being walked on and broken. * Orientation of placed wood blocks is now determined by which face of another block they are placed against, similarly to levers. '1.6.1: 'As a feature of resource packs, each log has its own top, meaning that log tops can now be colored separately. '1.7.2: * 13w43a: 'Added two new types of wood: acacia and "oak roof". * '1.7-pre: ** 'The top texture of all logs now have unique textures, rather than sharing it with oak. ** Drastically changed acacia log's texture. ** Renamed oak roof wood and gave it a unique texture. ** Wood in bonus chests may also be acacia. '1.9: ' '* 15w43a: 'Wood found in bonus chests now may be of any type, rather than just acacia or oak. * '15w44a: 'Bonus chests now have less wood. '1.11: 'Oak and dark oak wood now generates in woodland mansions. '1.13: ' * '17w47a: ' ** Wood renamed to log. ** The different variant block states and the axis=none block state for both the log and log2 IDs have been split up into their own IDs. ** Prior to ''The Flattening, these blocks' numeral IDs were 17 and 162. * '''18w07a: Added stripped logs. * pre1: Changed the side texture for stripped jungle logs. Texture Update: * July 18, 2017: Jeb tweets an image of new textures for iron blocks, obsidian, and birch logs. * July 19, 2017: Jeb replies with an image of all the new log textures. * July 19, 2017: Jasper Boerstra tweets an image of a less-blurry birch texture. * July 22, 2017: Jasper Boerstra tweets an image of new crafting table, wood planks, and wood textures. Pocket Edition Alpha 0.1.0: Added oak, spruce and birch wood.7 0.3.0: Wood can now be collected. 0.8.0: * ?: Added jungle wood. * build 2: ** All types of blocks of wood are now rotatable, with the wood placed with the inner side facing the player. ** Jungle wood was added to the creative inventory. 0.9.0: * Added acacia wood and dark oak wood. * Jungle wood now generates naturally. * Gave the texture of wood tops its own unique texture for each type of wood. * Oak wood now generates naturally in plains and savanna villages. 0.11.0: * ?: Changed tooltip from woodtype Log to woodtype Wood. 0.14.0: Spruce wood now generates in witch huts. 0.15.0: * Savanna villages now generate using acacia wood, which previously used oak wood. * Spruce wood now generates in Taiga villages and Ice Plains villages. Pocket Edition 1.1: Oak and dark oak wood now generates in woodland mansions. Bedrock Edition 1.2: Wood can now be found inside bonus chests. 1.4: * beta 1.2.13.8: Added Stripped logs as part of Experimental Gameplay. * beta 1.2.14.2: ** Fully implemented stripped logs. ** As an exclusive feature, oak, spruce and dark oak stripped logs now generate as part of shipwrecks. * beta 1.2.20.1: Changed the side texture for stripped jungle wood. Category:Blocks